Chained Wings
by Charlie-kun
Summary: The human culture has been destroyed. Left are ruins and a few people who try to survive in the now totally fallen back time. Charlie, nursed by his brother Jay, lost his parents and tries to find a bit freedom.


Chained wings  
  
  
  
/./ means that someone thinks something  
  
The next day's dawn showed nothing else than the night had before.  
  
The sun slowly vanished behind the hills out of destruction. Smoky fog hung between the  
  
ruins of skyscrapers. Under the grey sky, darkened with clouds, was silence. Only a few  
  
animals and human beings crawled out of their caves, left their shelter.  
  
Charlie jumped over a cement-cliff, grabbed a fat rat and hold it tightly. "Jay.!" Another boy  
  
joined him. He was taller but had the same black hair as his little brother. "Well done", Jay  
  
took the rodent, wrong the neck; satisfied he noticed that the little body slackened. "Got it!"  
  
Charlie nodded, set up a fading smile. "Go for some inflammable things and come back" The  
  
younger one obeyed, bounced to a place hidden in the past war's fog. When he came back to  
  
their 'home' - a onetime shop with burst windows - his brother had already speared the  
  
animal with a stick. He sat calmly, waiting for Charlie to arrive, in a blind spot of the shop; it  
  
was better no to be seen in times similar to these. What a folly to appeal on the humans good  
  
sense and the caritas, no one cared after the war for someone else than oneself.  
  
Crime was law. "Here you are", the pale face appeared in front of Jay and he  
  
started to set up a fire. "Good boy"  
  
"I will go to the borders today" "You won't, little" surprised, Charlie turned to his brother:  
  
"Why not?", he replied a bit louder than normal. This was the way it was since the war had  
  
been over and the world's human built objects had been broken into pieces, similar to their  
  
parents who had died. For the time afterwards his brother had made him to do what he himself  
  
wanted. "You're not Dad!", stubborn, Charlie turned his head away, went one step  
  
furthermore. Suddenly he felt his wrist grasped. "Don't you understand? We have to rely on  
  
each other!"  
  
//Cohesion.//  
  
".then.hurry up and come with me", he only brought this words with hesitation over his  
  
lips. He waited until his big brother was ready, said nothing when Jay caressed his hair.  
  
By the time both arrived at the border, the sun seemed to try to get through the cloud cover.  
  
Not able to send her bright light down on the surface she did nothing more than giving a dim  
  
gleam to the curtain of grey-coloured cotton wool-clouds. Charlie stopped and kneeled down.  
  
"What's there?", his older brother demanded standing a few meters away. "Chalk", Charlie  
  
picked up the red piece of chalk and began to draw a bird on the ground. "I would like to fly",  
  
he whispered.  
  
Followed by thousands, a drop fell down, settled itself on a strand of black hair. Nevertheless  
  
he continued drawing, line for line over the battered ground. Slowly the colour faded, ran  
  
away, seeped into the streets' scars. "Come on, little" "But. my bird." "he won't want to  
  
fly in the rain", Jay pulled him in a shelter nearby - he did not pay attention to the little  
  
hand of the 10-year-old boy, longing for chalky wings, stretching itself out to the rain, and  
  
above all not to the grey eyes looking at him pleading. "Damn. you make it much harder for  
  
me than it already is! Could you please be a bit more calm???"  
  
Charlie nodded, thinking that he had understood, gave up.  
  
The morning passed and despite of the fact that the day was only in his birth it turned darker  
  
and darker. Calm, as if he was dumb, the little one laid in the arms of his brother. Quietly,  
  
than a bit louder, Jay began to sing a song he had heard a few month ago.  
  
Between the sharp edges of the cold cement his voice echoed as the first word had been sung:  
  
"If you're near to the dark  
  
I will tell you 'bout the light  
  
I hope you'll see the sun  
  
Someday in the darkness  
  
Knowing the song I will sing  
  
Till the darkness comes to sleep  
  
Come to me, I will tell  
  
'Bout the secret of the sun  
  
But you can't see the light  
  
Ever in the darkness"  
  
Charlie had fallen into a light sleep. Jay smiled, tugged at the black hair strands falling in the  
  
child's face. After a short time Charlie woke up again, looked around without saying a word.  
  
He nodded feeble as Jay asked him if he was awake.  
  
They set out back home to be back before the sun dives into the horizon, or in this case, in  
  
darker clouds. /Wings would carry me over the dark clouds, far above the destruction into a  
  
seraphic world of feathers and dream-castles/, his thoughts lost themselves into this  
  
imagination. Tired of the eternal grey of the reality, Charlie closed his eyes, but only for a  
  
moment - he did not want to fall. "Could you leave me alone for a moment?", he quietly  
  
requested. "Nope", was the comeback of his older brother. "Please", "No, Charlie, NO!"  
  
Greedy eyes noticed them and greedy silhouettes came near. Jay was telling about community  
  
and cohesion again. The eyes closed, the ears plugged the younger one seemed to have a bath  
  
in silence. /Let me fly, if only for a moment/ They did not recognise that some of the greedy  
  
persons were too near, too near to escape. Feeling a icy blade on his neck Jay stiffened. "No  
  
movements! Give what ya have if you don't wanna die, you morons!" A smirk was revealed,  
  
as the speaker saw that Charlie was under their force, too. "The same for you, dwarf-kid, be  
  
quiet", it was unnecessary to tell him since he was observing Jay calmly. He does not seem to  
  
be interfered by the gangsters. "There is nothing.", said another man who had searched for  
  
something useful. "Take the little one", nodded the man towards the one who hold Charlie  
  
tightly and reassured this by a knife in front of him. "NO!", Jay grabbed one arm of his  
  
brother, pulled him, who looked at his older brother surprised, towards himself. It was too late  
  
when he noticed that he had pulled his little brother into the knife's blade, it was too late to let  
  
off when Charlie's body slacken, pierced by pain and was sliding down on the other one's  
  
body, leaving a trace of red blood on the grey shirt of the older one. The gangsters did not  
  
want to have more annoyance and ran away, left Jay behind. The body in his arms shivered.  
  
"Farewell. brother"  
  
A cool wind blow over the cement cliffs, played with Jay's hair. On the gravestone in font of  
  
him were the words 'Charlie Nevar' engraved. A raven made himself comfortable on the  
  
gravestone, flapping with his wings.  
  
  
  
Actually, this is a homework ^^ The song is an extract out of .Hack//Sign - just a bit changed. I hope you don't mind my mistakes since I am German ^^ 


End file.
